Remind Me Why?
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Heartbroken and alone Draco found himself wishing he had the one he let slip from his fingers when she walked past him one afternoon. Of course he couldn't do anything to get her back, she moved on. Or could he? Written for Prompt of the day at Hogwarts Online II. Complete.


**Written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt of the day September 19,2012**

**Prompt: Now you're just someone I use to know.**

**I also used the prompt " You change, I change, people change. Just the memories remain forever." from September 17th prompt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's note: Updates will come soon. I have a lot of writing projects going on at the moment. Including several one shot stories.**

He glanced up from the paper as he smelled the familiar scent of someone he use to know in Diagon Alley. He stood up from his table, and grabbed her arm as she walked past forcing her to turn around. She was startled to see him.

"Excuse me—" Her eyes grew wide as she realized who he was. His heart beat rapidly as he stared at her. Brown eyes, curly brown hair, and an evil stare forced her to glare at him holding her toddler close. Her toddler. Of course the child was a redhead, which made him feel a sharp pain in his heart as he watched the toddler start to cry. She picked the toddler up and held her against her chest, away from the view of who she was staring at.

"You have a child?" It pained him to see her with the child on the hips.

"Ronald and I have a child together, yes." She squinted her eyes as she stared at him. The sun shown behind him in a glowing form, almost making him look god like.

"But you said you didn't want children when we were together." He couldn't help but frown. They were lovers, after the war, her and Draco, but once she realized she loved Ron more, she made him swear he wouldn't say anything to anyone, or she'd never speak to him again.

"I didn't want to try another child with you at that point in time. I was scared I would lose the child so I ended things with you. And now you're just someone I use to know," she stated flatly. He felt the cold tone in her voice.

"After my father got sent to prison, I changed, tried being friends with you lot, fell in love with someone I never expected, but ended up getting you pregnant. When we lost the baby, you were happy and ended it, but I still was in love with you."

"Draco, that was ages ago," Hermione stated as she gave her toddler a pacifier.

"After the war—directly after if I remember. I wanted to end the 'pretending to be enemies with you three' my father forced me to do. I came to you first knowing you'd be the voice of reason—" he started out, but she interrupted him.

"Voice of reason? You forget that you called me that horrid name in our second year," she threw back.

"Ah, but you already paid me back, remember that was some punch third year. But that's besides the point. You have another child. I asked you if you wanted one again after we lost the baby, and you said no."

"I wanted to be with Ron at that point. Remember? You were drinking a lot after they locked up your father. You never changed, but now you have. You change, I change, people change. Just the memories remain forever."

"I did change. I quit drinking after we lost the baby and after you left me."

"Well, good for you. But I still no longer have feelings for you. Ronald and I are married with a daughter," she adjusted her toddler so Draco could see what the child.

"She looks like you," Draco stated, trying not to show too many emotions.

"She has Ron's hair, thankfully." Hermione smiled. When she remembered she was smiling, she frowned.

"Draco, I do wish you the best in life, but if you ever tell anyone, about us, I'll hex you into the next world." Hermione warned just as she saw Ron emerge out of a store behind Draco.

"I won't."

" 'Mione, they didn't have—" Ron started off, but stopped as soon as he saw Draco. He glared at him.

"Malfoy," he said rudely.

"Weasley."

"That's alright. I don't need one anymore. Let's go. Your mum's expecting us in an hour. Good day, Malfoy," Hermione said knowing she hurt him when she said his last name.

Draco watched the woman he loved walk away with the man he hated as he felt the pain from her words flow through him. She once called him by his first name, but now he was someone she use to know.

**Special Thanks to Slytherin Head for being a beta.**


End file.
